1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved scooter, especially with free-swaying rear-wheel set respectively located at the rear end of the fixed holding rods. By making use of the rear wheel of said left and right rear-wheel sets that can sway leftward or rightward to move forward like a S-shaped pathway when the operator's feet exert strength on said two holding rods. Hence, by means of the coordination of the front wheel, the stand rod and handle, operator will be able to practice actions of turning the body, bottom and hands around, and also conduct different strength-exerting ways, e.g. twisting foot by foot or two feet synchronously. In addition, this is a physical exercising sport with fun and recreation.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The design of a conventional scooter with triangular-shaped attachments is mostly made resembling the illustrations as shown on FIGS. 1 and 2; wherein, image on FIG. 1 is fixing front ends of left and right holding rods 10 on frame 1 via connector 11; a stand rod 20 is pivotally set on frame 1; handle 21 is set on upper end of stand rod 20; a front wheel is fitted on lower end of stand rod 20 via front fork 22; in addition, treadle 12 and rear wheel 13 are respectively fitted on the rear end of left and right holding rods. Upon operating, operator's feet stand on left and right treadles 12 and his hands hold handle 21; sway stand rod 20 leftward and rightward by turning around handle 21 or twisting body, front wheel 23 will then be driven to sway leftward and rightward and move forward at a S-shaped pathway; hence, the whole scooter will be able to scoot and move under the coefficient movement of the two rear wheels 13; the effect of exercising and physical training will be achieved. Since the movement of scooter is mainly generated by using the driving force created by the reciprocal leftward-swaying and right-swaying actions of front wheel 23, the two rear wheels 13 that cannot sway are only confined for providing a supplemental effect to assist moving. Moreover, the sway action of said front wheel 23 can only be dependent on the sway action of stand rod 20. Therefore, the operation is found to have the disadvantages of being difficult to operate, laborious, un-smooth, and even will create the feeling of frustration and boringness.
FIG. 2 shows that front ends of said two holding rods 10, via pivot pipe 101, can be pivotally fitted on frame 1 resembling the shape of being folded inward and unfolded outward; stand rod 20 is pivotally set on the front end of frame 1; handle 21 and front wheel 23 are respectively set on the upper end and lower end of stand rod 20; in addition, treadles 12 are fitted on said two holding rods respectively, and rear-wheel sets 30 are respectively fitted on the rear end of said two holding rods; wherein, a rear wheel 302 is set on the rear fork 301 of said rear-wheel set 30; the upper end of said rear fork 301 is pivotally fitted on the rear end of said holding rod 10 vertically, via pivot pipe 3011; the lower end of said rear fork 301 is dragged to said holding rod 10 by a flexible component 303, via extended plate 3012, to make rear fork 301 and rear wheel 302 have reciprocal flexibility of rendering guidance for returning at any time. Upon operation, the operator stretches his feet that were resting on the treadle to move outward synchronously and retract his feet to close inward; upon the actions of said two holding rods to move inward and outward alternately and continuously, said two rear-wheel sets 30 will be driven to sway to make rear wheel 302 move forward at a S-shaped pathway. Hence, the effect of moving scooter forward to exercise activate feet will be performed. As aforesaid described, when the operator operates treadles 12 to activate open and close motion with his feet (shown as FIG. 3 and FIG. 4), since pivot pipe 3011 of the said pivotally rear fork 301 is fitted vertically, automatically returning actions cannot be proceeded. Therefore, for enabling rear-wheel set 30 to be driven to sway, flexible component 303 is used to enforce the reciprocal actions. The method to move feet outward and inward synchronously to drive said two holding rods 10 to move inward and outward to make the scooter move forward can improve the disadvantage of being unemotional and un-swaying of the holding rods and two rear wheels (shown as FIG. 1), but there are disadvantages, such as un-smooth strength-exerting, un-harmonious or even un-elegant posture and upon turning a corner, feet are easy to over stretch outward. Moreover, the reciprocal actions enforced on rear-wheel set 30 and caused by flexible component 303 will also increase resistance of driving on rear wheel 302, and may affect the scooter's scooting speed and smoothness.